


13. There´s nothing holding me back

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Special, Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Feels, Recuerdos, Starker, pesadilla, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	13. There´s nothing holding me back

'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright  
If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark  
I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright

Peter se puso la máscara y salió corriendo. 

Tomó impulso y de forma casi mecánica, lanzó una de sus telarañas justo a tiempo para lanzar otra y seguir avanzando hasta darle alcance. Se dio cuenta de que iba tras uno solo pues a los otros dos criminales ya los había detenido la policía. Su corazón latía fuertemente, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho violentamente. Esquivó un poste y aprovechó una de las estructuras metálicas que estaba frente a él para tomar tanto impulso como fuera posible. Esta en su elemento, pero para ser un simple ladrón, realmente era muy rápido y aunque los refuerzos de la policía ya habían sido alertados, Peter quería la gloria para él solo.

Esta vez estaba decidido. No habría charla para aligerar el momento ni bromas para distraer al ladrón. Esta vez se le iría directamente encima y haría lo que nunca había hecho: lo golpearía sin piedad hasta sentir pudiera liberarse. Lo atacaría por la espalda, de frente, como fuera, pero con fuerza, con violencia. Haría lo que fuera para purgar un poco de esa frustración que se había apoderado de él. Lo golpearía con saña y sin piedad hasta que sintiera que se liberaba de esa opresión en la garganta que ya no lo dejaba respirar. Lo mataría incluso con tal de purgar todo el dolor que súbitamente se había vuelto a apoderar de él. Esa noche no sería el amigable vecino y superhéroe que todos conocían. Esa noche haría justicia para él mismo, para expiar culpas que no eran suyas y que habían dañado su vida y su mente en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba harto, estaba cansado de sonreír cuando no quería hacerlo, estaba harto de tener miedo, estaba fastidiado de no poder confesar lo que realmente quería decir, de no poder hacer lo que tanto soñaba con realizar. Estaba cansado de llevar esa doble vida que ya lo había puesto al límite, estaba exhausto de tener que mentirle a la gente que amaba, de sentir terror por pensar que alguien podría descubrirlo y aprovecharse de la fragilidad de quienes lo rodeaban. Porque Peter nunca se vio a sí mismo como alguien desvalido e indefenso. Él sabía que podía soportar eso y más, él sabía que cada vez que salía a arriesgarse por otros, saldría ileso y triunfante, Peter sabía quién era él y no le daba miedo arriesgarse. Lo que lo paralizaba era saber que, por su temeridad, alguien pudiera salir lastimado y con ello, derrumbar la poca paz que tenía. Sabía que si iba más lejos, alguien saldría lastimado y no habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas. La muerte de su tío aun pesaba sobre sus hombros y aunque eso no dependió de él, no había día en el que no se recriminara el no haber podido haber hecho algo para salvarlo. La impotencia aun lo consumía.

Ahora sólo tenía a May y por ella también estaba dispuesto a hacer eso último, a pasar una última noche bajo esa ajustada máscara que ocultaba su temor. Estaba dispuesto a vivir una ultima noche bajo la piel de ese otro que era invencible, que no le temía a nada, que había atraído la atención de aquel que ahora era la verdadera amenaza a su mundo, a su vida tal y como la conocía. Tal vez para esa hora, él ya estaría feliz y sonriente iniciando una nueva vida al lado de aquella a la que juraba amar. Tal vez a esa hora, Peter ya no era nadie importante en la vida de Tony. ¿Por qué habría de serlo, si jamás le dio una pista clara o un indicio que confirmara lo que él tanto se moría por ver? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que un hombre como aquel, se fijaría en un chiquillo insulso como él? El verdadero motivo de su primer encuentro había quedado claro y ya era historia, ya no lo necesitaban, sólo había sido usado y él lo había permitido. Sólo había sido un mero espectador en un conflicto mucho más grande que él mismo y había peleado contra alguien que no le había hecho nada. Peter había aceptado ser parte de ese juego en el que no se le requeriría nunca más.

Peter se decidió. Ya no había más tiempo para seguir siendo ese pobre idiota ingenuo. Él también tenía planes: se destacaría tanto que no habría forma de pasar desapercibido. Esa noche sería la última como superhéroe y después, daría el gran salto a la fama. Iría a tocar otras puertas con tal de demostrarle a Tony Stark que no lo necesitaba, que no volvería a ser un estorbo ni una molestia en su vida. Dejaría de ser ese superhéroe que salvaba gente para empezar a salvarse a sí mismo. Empezaría a construir su imperio desde la nada para que, tal vez algún día, pudiera mirarlo de frente sin sentirse menos ni sentir que le debía un favor a nadie. Crearía un gran futuro para los demás, haría sus propias reglas, salvaría al mundo de otra forma cuando él ya estuviera en condiciones y entendiera mejor las cosas. Incluso, iría a pedirle perdón a aquel al que había agredido sin tener un motivo bien fundamentado… Pediría perdón por haberse dejado convencer de hacer algo que no era lo correcto.

Lo vio. El ladrón se había detenido y le apuntaba con un arma. Peter fue rápido y certero y se la quitó con la telaraña que salía de una de sus muñecas. Corrió hacia él y sin darle tiempo, se le fue encima. Podía escuchar su propia respiración y sentir la furia reventándole las sienes. El ladrón era más alto y corpulento que él, pero Peter no se amilanó. Se dejó ir con toda su fuerza y su furia y pronto comenzó a tomar ventaja. Vio la sangre brotar de aquel rostro que reflejaba la apatía y la furia, la violencia encarnada y el desinterés. Por un momento se distrajo, pues era la misma mirada que le había visto algunas veces a Tony cuando evitaba hablar de su vida pasada o de la pelea con Rogers. Siguió golpeando hasta que sintió que iba a matarlo. Luego pensó en May, aquella mujer que estaba segura de que su sobrino estaba encerrado en su habitación creando bocetos y proyectos para mostrárselos a su ídolo. Esquivó un golpe. Se detuvo. Vio que el ladrón esbozaba una mueca bañada en sangre mientras tomaba aire.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Las palabras resonaron huecas en su mente.

Tony. May.

Tony.

Siempre sería Tony.

No supo que hacer. Pronto toda esa furia se desvaneció. Su interior colapsó y se quedó inmóvil.

—Vete. La policía ya viene.

Peter se sorprendió por la forma en la que sus labios profirieron esas palabras.

—¿Spider-Man dejará ir a un ladrón como yo? 

—Sí.

No lo dudó. Arrojó el arma al vacío y se dio la vuelta. Escuchó al hombre reírse y levantarse del suelo. 

—¿Sin trampas?

—Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Oyó a aquel acomodarse las ropas y jadear por la falta de aire. 

—Como quieras.

Oyó los pesados pasos del hombre alejarse mientras se quejaba por el dolor que le había infligido. Se quedó quieto varios minutos, viendo hacia la noche, hacia el cielo azul en el que solo se posaban las estrellas, aquellas que estaban iluminando su tragedia, aquellas que a años luz de distancia brillaban muertas. Ecos del pasado, igual que los que escuchaba en su mente. Por un momento se quiso quitar la máscara, pues la sensación de las lágrimas rodando bajo ella y entre la tela y su piel, era molesta, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus manos no le obedecían. Sus piernas estaban inmóviles y era como si lo hubieran clavado al techo de ese edificio donde estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto sólo de pensar que, en algún lugar del mundo, Tony estaba celebrando su enlace matrimonial. No podía salir corriendo y arriesgarse a cometer una locura por amor, no podía sacar su teléfono y marcarle para confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía llegar a su casa en ese estado ni encerrarse a llorar por días. No había gran cosa que pudiera hacer.

—¡Muchas gracias, idiota!

No pudo reaccionar.

Sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza y la negrura del vacío. 

No quiso reaccionar cuando iba cayendo. Después, todo se rompió en él. El corazón, la espalda, las piernas, todo. Un golpe indescriptible en su nuca y en todo su ser.   
Cuando despertó, no sentía nada. Ni calor, ni frío, ni agradecimiento por estar vivo. No sonrió cuando vio a May hecha un mar de llanto por el milagro de la vida. No se quejó cuando empezaron las terapias de rehabilitación. No deseaba tomar los analgésicos ni la morfina para detener el dolor físico que le recordaba que estaba vivo, no deseaba comer, no quería respirar. Anhelaba que se cumplieran los pronósticos de los médicos: un inminente paro cardiaco, una embolia, un coagulo en las arterias, lo que fuera. Un ultimo favor que le había sido negado. El único favor que le había hecho al mal y ni siquiera había resultado como se hubiera esperado.

Luego vino la condescendencia, la resignación. El aprender a tranquilizar a los demás cuando sólo tenía ganas de decirles que se fueran al diablo. Las sonrisas fingidas para calmar a May cuando la veía llorando por el deplorable estado físico al que estaba condenado. Sonreír y decirle que así estaba bien, que no arriesgara lo poco que tenían buscando un milagro, que no se quedaran en la miseria por tratar de remediar algo que estaba condenado al fracaso. Sonreír cuando en verdad lo único que deseaba era ya no seguir vivo. Sonreír y decir que todo estaría bien, que las cosas pasaban por algo y darse cuenta de que la gente se tranquilizaba al verlo resignado y con otros planes. Peter en verdad sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a los demás, menos a sí mismo.

Después, la obsesión. La ansiedad. El sentirse parte de un mundo del que había sido excluido. Jugar al intruso, fantasear con estar cerca de sus cosas para sentirlo cerca de él. Luego, la angustia, el desinterés, luego, la nada…

*****

Era 25 de diciembre. Se levantó en cuando sintió los rayos de sol darle en la cara. Había dormido bien, como nunca. Escuchó a May revolver cosas en la cocina y fue para allá. Tomó su bastón y salió con la ropa arrugada. May aun traía el vestido de la noche anterior y el maquillaje corrido.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una taza con chocolate humeante.

—De maravilla.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso.

Peter sonrió mientras May lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Peter hizo lo propio y se separó suavemente para romper el abrazo.

—¿Abrimos los regalos?

—Sí… Oye, Peter…

—¿Dime? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba cerca del árbol.

—¿Podríamos abrir los regalos rápido? Recibí un mensaje y…

Peter sonrió burlonamente.

—¡Ajá! Vas a salir, ¿eh? No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que planeas dejarme pegado a la televisión con el videojuego mientras vas a recibir tu regalo a casa de cierta persona, ¿eh?

May sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza. Peter sonrió de ver a su tía ruborizada. Él continuó.

—Los abrimos en la noche cuando regreses. Sirve que invitas al afortunado a la casa y les preparo algo para cenar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Digo, si es el indicado, adelante. Somos familia y nada más me alegraría que el verte feliz otra vez. Te lo mereces.

May salió corriendo a arreglarse. 

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —preguntó May gritando desde su habitación.

Peter miró los paquetes envueltos.

—Voy a ir a ver a alguien.

—¡Uuuhhh! ¿Así que ya tienes plan? ¿Conozco a esa persona?

Peter miró al árbol con nostalgia.

—Creo que sí, pero quién sabe si esté en su casa.

Peter se quedó sentado esperando a que May saliera y le dio ánimos cuando estaba en la puerta. Se metió a duchar y eligió su mejor camisa y un traje que hiciera juego. Su apariencia de la última noche había dado buenos resultados y quería repetir su hazaña. Buscó la dirección en el teléfono y tras asegurarse de tener listo su plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se complicaran, llamó un taxi y se fue. 

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el sueño de la noche anterior. No había sido un sueño. Había sido un amargo recordatorio de lo que le había pasado. Los detalles estaban intactos en su memoria y así habían sido las cosas. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando había abierto los ojos y había recordado el calvario que había seguido a tan trágico e inesperado suceso. Miró su reloj y eran casi las dos de la tarde. Con un poco de suerte podría ver a quien había aceptado tomarle la llamada.

—¿Seguro que es aquí, joven?

Peter miró al conductor.

—Sí.

—No puedo ir más allá. No me dejarán pasar.

Peter sacó un billete de su cartera y se lo dio.

—Aquí está bien, muchas gracias.

Bajó con cuidado del auto mientras veía que las calles estaban desiertas. Para esa hora, se suponía que debería haber gente caminando o saliendo de las lujosas casas que estaban ahí, en ese lugar tan exclusivo, pero no había nadie. Después de que el taxi arrancó, comenzó a caminar lentamente, usando el costoso abrigo negro que había sido de su tío y que le confería un aspecto elegante e intimidante. Tenía que camuflarse si no quería atraer mucha atención innecesaria. Un joven con un bastón, caminando solo en esas calles, no era algo común.

Miró la dirección que había anotado en un papel y dudó antes de tocar la puerta. Tomó aire y nuevamente sintió que las sienes le reventaban por la incertidumbre. Esperó un par de minutos, pero nadie salió. Exhaló. Se llevó las manos a la boca como queriendo calentarlas un poco y volvió a tocar.

No se escuchaba nada. Peter se dio la vuelta para irse cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Usualmente no recibo a nadie en mi casa, menos si no lo conozco, pero creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo. Pasa, tengo un par de horas antes de que llegue mi esposo.

Peter no supo qué decir ante aquella mujer de figura espigada. Sus cabellos rubios, aunque ligeramente desordenados, lucían radiantes y le daban un aspecto relajado. No así su voz.

—Pasa, Peter. Necesito decirte algo antes de irme para siempre.


End file.
